sleep over
by marz bani
Summary: lily Evans throws a sleep over to prove once and for all that she is not as rule binding as everyone believes. so when shes finally acting as wild as can be with the help of a few potions, whos to say james potter can't be there to witness it?
1. its just the begining

**This is my first fan fiction. Please Read and Review. And correct any mistakes!**

The Sleepover

It was ten fifty five at kings cross. Many muggles were looking at the two boys running with there trolleys up to platform nine and ten. These went ordinary boys, but in fact two of the infamous marauders, James Potter and Sirius Black. If they didn't hurry, they would miss the Hogwarts express.

James Potter was a handsome seventeen years old teenager. With his messy jet black hair and his hazel eyes, there was no other word for it. He was hot. Nearly every girl in Hogwarts wanted to be his girlfriend. Nearly.

Sirius Black was equally as hot. With his long black hair, and dark blue eyes (**I made that up. Don't know the real colour. If u do, tell me!)**

And masculine figure, he was well known as a player.

"1 minute left" said James very quickly checking his watch. "Yeh, then were screwed" said Sirius just as quickly. They looked around making sure no one was looking then they ran into the wall between platforms nine and ten.

There was only one door left opened, so they quickly ran to it. Onto the now moving train, they through their suitcases. Then some one came to close the door.

"Evans?" said James. "Potter." Said lily Evans surprisingly, then she smiled an evil smile. "Running late aren't we?"

"Only a bit" replied Sirius. "Can you stop with the chit-chat, and help us Evans?" asked James as the train started moving faster.

"Hemmmmm. That would be a hard choice. But I'm running late as well. I got to go see if the head boy has arrived yet. So Ill just leave you boys to it."

"Well you won't get very far seeing as the head boy is currently trying to get on to get on to the train!" said James hurriedly.

"What? Your head boy?" said lily sounding shocked.

"Yeah he is." Said Sirus as the train was just about to turn the corner.

Lily sighed. "Well, in that case, Wingardium Leviosa" (**can't spell!)**

The two boys instantly were levitated on to the train.

"Potter, you better hurry up. Were both late." Said lily, effortlessly.

"Thanks" James said sarcastically.

"Hurry up Potter. Were going to be late" said Lily as she marched off into the heads compartment.

"Attitude problem? Thank god you don't fancy her anymore. But that maybe would have carmed her down. Her loss, hur?" said Sirius.

"Yeah, maybe..." replied James as he followed Lily into the heads compartment.

**I no it's not all that but bear with me! It's just the start and I promise its going to get better as the chapters get longer! And I'm not going to up date in till I get at lease 3 reviews from different people! So,**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. authors note

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!1 can't update!!!!! My computer has been blocked by my brother and this is the closest I can get to a computer. I can read your reviews though! So don't stop sending them, even if its just one word! So if your reading this story, review some ideas so I can give you what you want to read!!! And you have to be very patient with me!!! So…

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	3. Planning

The sleepover: chapter 2

Planning

"Lily!" squealed Morgan. Morgan excitedly waved the red head to come over to her.

"It's been a long time, girl! How have you been?"

Lily sat down next to Morgan. "Fine," she said as she studied Morgan. The summer had gone by, and the two girls hadn't seen each other. Morgan had changed so much. She still had her same straight white teeth that own over every boy when she smiled, and she still had her round face. She even had the same blue eyes that looked like a deep blue ocean when she laughed. But her long brown hair had been cut short to her shoulders and dyed blond. Plus she had gotten _way _taller. Before, she had been shorter then lily, infact the shortest girl in there year. Now she was a bit taller then lily.

"Whoa. What the _hell_ have you done with your hair???" lily cried in surprise.

"Like it? I thought id do something new 'cause it's the last year and all. I see you haven't changed at all." Morgan replied with irony in her voice.

"What do you mean? I cut like an _inch _off my hair!" lily yelled in frustration.

"Oh yeah, that's _really_ noticeable."

"Yeah – well, since I don't spend all my time hunting for boys, or in any way trying to impress them, I don't really see the point." Lily picked up her suitcase and started walking towards the carriages.

It was Morgan's time to yell in frustration, "Hay, wait up! I'm sorry ok? What's - up with you anyway?"

"I'm sorry too" replied lily.

"Let me guess. You didn't get picked for head girl?" said Morgan, half hoping, half dreading the answer.

"No, no that's not it. Its who I got for a partner." Lily looked down.

"Oh my god. Its not _Snape_ is it?" Morgan gasped.

"Oh hell no! It would have been better if it was. But the Gods hate me. Cause it's Potter" lily let out a sigh.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"You do know that you have just repeated that twice, don't you?"

"Lily, this is prefect. Everyone knows that he has the hots for you, plus the fact that everyone who's anyone knows that you'd never get another boy _that_ cute to like you ever again."

"Hay!"

"I'm only stating what's true. I am your best friend."

"At what? Discriminating me?" lily said with humour in her voice.

"It's what I do"

After they got into the carriage, Morgan said, "You never dare to do anything daring. I bet you 50 gallons that you would never do anything that might affect your perfect record."

"Yes I would!"

"Like what?"

After a short pause, lily replied, "I'll throw a sleepover."

**Ooooooo it now all begins. Sorry for the delay, I was in a massive writes block. I'm back on track now. I might post the next chapter towards the end of this year….. Nah! Just kidding! We now know who the main characters are, but more will be given in the next few chapters! So stay tuned and…..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	4. a little step further

**Sorry I'm late. Ok I'm really late.**

**Ok, I slacked off for many months!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**But I do have a REALLY good reason, its, well, erm….**

**I can't think of one right now, but I will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A little step further.**

"**A sleep over?" Morgan looked at lily with a strange glance behind her.**

"**Do you mean a real, alcohol powered, girls in pj's only sleep over?**

**Lily looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Yes. But I'm not so sure about the 'alcohol powered bit"**

"**Wow lily that would be so cool!"**

"**I know, I don't even know how **_**I **_**could have possibly though of it." lily paused for a short while with a considered for a while.**

"**So what do you plan on doing? Who are you going to invite? Where's it gonna be? **_**When's**_** it gonna be? Why didn't I think of it?" said Morgan without pausing for breath.**

"**Wait, wait**_** Morgan**_**. One question at a time miss '**_**I- don't- need- to- breath- even- for- a- second.**_

"**Fine is**_** I- need- to point- out- every- fault- in my- mates- life. **_**How about****where' it going to be hosted?" said Morgan with a tone of deep interest.**

"**well, I could go it in my room, since I do live in a private head cotters, so that means we can make a much noise as we want, as long as we don't wake**_** his highness."**_

"**James?"**

"**Dur"**

"**And what else? Do you need any ideas?" engaged lily, for she was afraid lily would go into hyper mode of how much she hates James because she fancied him but Morgan wasn't about to air out these thoughts.**

"**Well I could call all seventh year girls. And I guess it could be next week. A welcoming back sleepover"**

"**Wait, who's having a sleep over?" said a small, posh voice, from a girl called Persephone, but now everyone calls her Stephy.**

**Stephy was a very short girl, but her beauty made up for it. she had long strawberry blond hair and big blue eyes. She was also the most sweetest girl in the year.**

"**Stepy, do us a favour please, we can't talk about it now, but as soon as we get in the castle, spread the word to all seventh year girls that there's a sleep over at lily's next week." Morgan quickly said as the three girls got of the carriage and Stephy disappeared.**

"**Well Lily, I think you have this all planned out." Morgan said suddenly giving lily her attention again.**

"**Yes I do. Oh, and Morgan?" replied lily.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Prepare to lose that bet"**

**So, o.k. it's not all that but I did come up with some reasons why I've took so long to update;**

**I'm very lazy**

**I could' be bovvered**

**I'm very busy**

**I'm very lazy**

**Also if you want me to update quicker,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**N**

**O**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. I cannot believe how long this account has been opened, and no input from the author. Shame on you sister!

So before I go any further, on behalf of my lazy co-partner of this account, I apologise.

Well guys, this is the new MarzBani, here to complete and publish more fan fictions for you to enjoy. Please, review to keep me motivated and tell me if I'm doing a good job where my lazy sister failed. Look forward to hearing from you soon!!

Disclaimer: I won nothing but the plot, characters and virtual cookies I'm send to all my reviewers.

(Plot and characters won over in a bet hehe)

Enjoy;



Lily P.O.V

The ringing of my alarm clock woke me up as a soft, orange light brushed my skin and I dug myself deeper into the duvets on my bed. Urgh, I'm so not a morning person.

Though, knowing I'd have to get up sooner or later, I held my eye lids tight together and wished myself back to sleep. I could muffled voices in the heads private common room below, and cursed whomever it was, humming merrily whilst I unsuccessfully was torn between sleeping through the first breakfast before lessons of the year, or getting up to brush my teeth. Oh, what a brilliant example I was going to be as Head Girl.

"Just five more minutes", I thought to myself as I slipped back into a light daze.

Bang.

Mentally rolling my eyes, I drew my fluffy blue pillow over my head and quite obviously ignored whatever that noise had been.

Bang.

"Padfoot! Stop that! If Evans wakes up you know all hell will break loose! And it's just the first day back –"

"Chill out Prongsie old boy. We all know not to disturb the wicked witch of Hogwarts. And dam – why have you gone all uptight all of a sudden? You've been Head boy for what – a few hours – and already your acting like a goodie two shoes. But don't worry old friend. I'll make sure you don't become like that _Evans_ and we will rule the school for yet another year! And now you've got the job, we can do some real damage to those slimy S –"

Bang.

Oh it was so good to be back at Hogwarts.

Grabbing my wand from my bedside table and quickly casting a charm to block all the noise from outside of my dorm, I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. With the sleep over to plan and the Marauders around, one thing was for sure. It was going to be one long year.

James P.O.V

"The sun is up! The birds are singing! It's a brand new day! Maggie needs annoying and Dumbledore needs some live entertainment! So get out of bed, sleepy head!"

After being jerked out of bed by Sirius, my personal alarm clock, I stretched myself awake as he hummed brightly as he left the room. Dam, I so am not a morning person. Throwing on my robes, I followed my overly excited friend into the heads common room.

"Sirius, how did you get in here? No one but the heads knows the password to get into this place."

I ruffled my hair as a dropped onto the closest chair and observed Sirius, comparing his grey eyes filled with mischief and excitement to myself, yawning and draped over the chair like I woke up without a skeleton.

"Correction – no one but the head's, Dumbledore and _Sirius_ knows the password."

"As of when?"

"As of now."

I did not think I had the strength to even attempt to know how he got the password. But knowing Sirius, he probably had me wired with charms to know my every step, word and action for blackmail, whenever he felt bored. What are friends for, aye?

"Well don't just sit there Mister Grumpy! I got some exploding crackers and cheese for breakfast! A feast fit for a king!" He said as he sat down on a chair near me and true to his word, pulled out crackers and cheese from inside his backpack. Hum. Never noticed he had one.

Giving into his puppy dog expression, I sat up in the chair and leaned forward to pick out a cracker.

BANG.

The cracker exploded in my hand, as I jumped up knocking both the food and the chair well clear of my path.

"Aww did little Jamey get scared of the bad w-ittle cracker?"

Ok now I was defiantly awake and worried. The last thing I needed was Lily Evans coming in and shouting at me on the first day back. Especially since I was doing all I could to forget about her. I had decided over the summer that six years of rejection was all I could live with. I don't think my heart could take another year of it, especially since I was so serious about her.

But no more. I was going to stop loving her, if it was the last thing I done this year. It was so obvious that she hated me for no reason I could see. How her eyes flashed with heated passion when she glared at me or the beautiful shade of red her hair turned in the sun shine – no, NO. I had to stop this and fast. But seeing her so soon was not going to help. When I was ready I am going to show her how I was the ideal boyfriend type for her, without asking her out every day. Yep, this year was sure going to be different.

Bang.

I was too absorbed in my thought to realize Sirius had been trying to juggle the exploding crackers.

"Padfoot! Stop that! If Evans wakes up you know all hell will break loose! And it's just the first day back –"

"Chill out Prongsie old boy. We all know not to disturb the wicked witch of Hogwarts. And dam – why have you gone all uptight all of a sudden? You've been Head boy for what – a few hours – and already your acting like a goodie two shoes. But don't worry old friend. I'll make sure you don't become like that _Evans_ and we will rule the school for yet another year! And now you've got the job, we can do some real damage to those slimy S –"

Bang.

As if planned by fate, in walked the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes I have ever seen.

"Hey Lily-kins! Hope we didn't wake you or anything-"

Using her signature death glare, she sent me one of the most terrifying look I'd unfortunately seen in the last six years. Guess she didn't like the morning either. All the worst for me, if I wanted to leave this room sane.

"Just what the _hell _do you two think you're doing?!"

"Well I'd think it was quite _obvious_ that we were having breakfast. I was going to ask you to join us but since your being so uptight about it and seem like you would much rather prefer me not to talk, which is stupid since _everybody_ loves it when I talk-"

"SHUT UP SIRIUS! God why do you have to be so _loud _in the morning? Do you have any idea how _early_ it is?"

"Well I would say it was about half eight –"

"Half eight? BLOODY HELL, we're late on the first day! Why didn't you guys wake me up sooner? Oh my God I was meant to meet the girls half an hour ago – they're going to _kill_ me – what am I Going to do?"

And just like that, a hurricane that came charging in Lily was gone left in a series of mumbles that I could not quite understand. I felt like such a dork, standing there without have even said one word to her, and now she was gone. Sirius looked pitifully over to me as if reading my thoughts.

"Do you think we should have told her she was still in her pyjamas?"

He continued to give me the same look as he shrugged of his 'no' and walked over closer to me.

"Bet you still haven't gotten over her"

"What? No way mate, I mean I can't believe I even liked her for so long. She just so – "

"There's no way you can lie to me, James. I've known you too long. And that dumb founded look you always wear around her? You still have it. You don't look at anyone else like that and I doubt you ever will. Stop kidding to yourself. You'll never get over her as long as you keep thinking of what it will be like to be _with_ her."

"Okay so - fine. If your so all knowing, what should I do?"

"James, James, James. It's about time you took a leaf from the book of the love master, Sirius Black"

"I never knew you could read let alone write a book Sirius"

Sirius rolled his eyes as he began circling me.

"James, when I'm through with you Lily won't be able to stay away from you.

"I've tried this game for 3 _years_ now Sirius. I doubt you will be able to make her even look my way"

"Yeh? Well I bet I can make Lily Evans fall head over heels in love with you by Christmas"

"50 gallons?"

"As always"

"Your on"

"I knew you would see it my way"

Well, I guess I just have to screw my summer resolution. It wouldn't hurt to give this one more try right? I mean, what could possibly go wrong?


End file.
